Regressiva V Tropic Thunder
by Margarida
Summary: Semi UA. Porque da minha crença depende a existência de meu reino. Kalíope, essa é para você, galáctica!


Tropic Thunder

**Disclaimer: **Saint Seya e seus personagens relacionados pertencem ao mestre Masami Kurumada e às editoras licenciadas.

E como meu chefe continua fora, resolvendo seus pepinos (até eu fui para Brasília, mas fiquei somente um dia por lá), ele mandou duas fics betadas e mil dessculpas a todos...

Esta aqui tem como título a segunda melhor comédia que já vi na vida (perde somente para "Quanto mais quente melhor"), "Trovão Tropical", dirigida pelo bem Stiller e estrelada por ele, Jack Black e Robert Downey Jr. interpretando um negão! Muuuuito engraçado!

Ah, o mimo é para minha galáctica preferida... Kalíope! Te amúúúú, Ju!

-x-x-x-x-x-

**Tropic Thunder**

**Capítulo único**

-x-x-x-x-x-

O caos. Morte e destruição por toda parte, gritos de dor e desespero ecoavam pela planície. O fogo consumia a tudo, homens e mulheres eram mortos pelo fio da espada daqueles homens. Não pareciam humanos, embora tivessem suas feições. Eram monstros.

_E o pior deles vinha mais atrás, montando um imponente corcel negro. Seus longos cabelos negros caáim sobre suas costas e esvoaçavam com o vento, os olhos verdes brilhavam de excitação por conta da destruição que seus homens causavam. E ela via a tudo, de longe, escondida. Em seus braços, apertava uma pequena trouxa, de onde se podiam ver somente os olhinhos fechados do anjinho que dormia, mesmo com toda balbúrdia. Ao longe, os corpos de seus pais, mortos._

_Chorava em silêncio, para não ser descoberta._

-x-x-x-x-x-

O cavalo que montava relinchou alto, tirando-a de seus pensamentos. Sacudindo a cabeça, voltou sua atenção para a estrada que seguia há pelo menos um dia, sem ao menos parar para um descanso maior do que meia hora. O assunto que tinha a tratar era mais urgente que seu cansaço.

Era inevitável não pensar naqueles fatos, naquela história que ouvira há algum tempo. Sabia que fazia parte do passado, mas que logo estaria no presente também. Morte e destruição. Não se conseguia nada além disso com uma guerra.

O cavalo relinchou novamente, era como se concordasse com seu pensamento. Sorriu, desde pequena formavam uma dupla e tanto. Ou quarteto, quando Arysha e sua égua se juntavam a eles. A sacerdotisa, aliás, era como uma irmã de sangue para si, mas até do que as demais companheiras. Talvez por esse motivo, não a tenha questionado quando recebeu aquela missão. E muito menos por saber que teria que ir tão longe para executá-la.

-Está quente nesta região, não é Órion? – perguntou ao cavalo, que balançou a cabeça em resposta – E nossa água já acabou... O que fazemos?

Desta vez ele não relinchou, não sabia a resposta. A amazona riu da atitude do "amigo", fechando por um instante os olhos dourados, que sempre chamavam a atenção de quem os mirava: eram intensos e tinham apenas uma pequena pupila negra ao centro. E justamente por estarem fechados, não percebeu a mudança repentina de tempo, que aconteceu como mágica.

O tempo fechou, nuvens pesadas e escuras encheram o céu e um raio o cortou de cima a baixo. E um trovão ensurdecedor, que nunca tinha ouvido igual antes, ecoou. Ela mal abriu os olhos, a chuva começou a cair de maneira violenta.

-Ótimo! Onde vamos nos abrigar agora, hein? – ela questionou, já toda encharcada, os cabelos ruivos até perderam os cachos anelados que possuíam. E a crina de Órion estava toda murcha. – Não tem nem árvore por aqui!

A única saída era cavalgar na chuva. Ou melhor, tempestade. Difícil era enxergar alguma coisa à frente ou manter o ritmo, já que os cascos de Órion afundavam na lama que se formava ao longo do caminho. E ela própria começava a sentir que escorregava na sela.

Um segundo trovão, desta vez mais intenso que o primeiro, fou ouvido. E o cavalo acabou se assustando. Òrion empinoucom tudo, assustado, a amazona escorregou na sela encharcada e foi ao chão, o animal também. Caírma ambos sobre uma poça de lama enorme, ela de mal jeito. Tentou se levantar e caiu novamente, sentindo uma dor no tornozelo esquerdo. E agora, o que faria?

-A senhorita está bem? Precisa de ajuda?

A resposta vinha em forma de pergunta e voz tão grave quanto os trovões que varriam a região. E também na forma de um homem muito grande, talvez mais de dois metros e forte, já que a camisa molhada acentuava os músculos do abdomên e tórax, bem como os braços. Os cabelos longos e castanhos estavam grudados pelas costas e ombros, os olhos da mesma cor a fitavam muito de perto. As sobrancelhas grossas o deixavam com um ar de seriedade, mas o brilho do olhar o traía.

-Está bem, senhorita? – tornou a perguntar, e a jovem finalmente se deu conta de que sim, ele falava consigo.

-Ah, acho que está... Tirando essa chuva toda, claro. E acho que torci o pé, também.

-Se quiser, posso ajudá-la. Venha comigo.

Com a ajuda dele, ficou em pé. E logo descobriu que jamais conseguiria andar apoiada nele, afinal, a diferença de altura jamais permitiria tal intento. O rapaz percebeu e, para surpresa da jovem, a suspendeu no ar, pegando-a no colo.

-O que está fazendo?

-Levando-a comigo para casa. Se não for desse jeito, não chegaremos nunca!

E dizendo isso, a levou até sua própria montaria, colocando-a sobre o animal. Depois, sentando-se bem próximo à jovem, ganhou um novo caminho, fora da estrada por onde ela seguia anteriormente. E Órion seguia atrás, com os olhos atentos ao homem que levava a amazona. Não parecia estar gostando muito daquilo.

-x-x-x-x-x-

Logo chegaram a uma cabana de madeira que ficava encostada a um barranco, totalmente fora da estrada por onde a amazona seguia anteriormente. Internamente, estava fula da vida com isso, teria trabalho dobrado quando a chuva chegasse ao fim, pois teria que voltar um bom pedaço. Se bem que sua atual situação não era de todo ruim...

Apearam do cavalo, o rapaz, sempre muito solícito, a ajudou a descer. A jovem não gostou muito, desde quando era uma donzela frágil e indefesa para precisar daquele tipo de ajuda? O tornozelo dolorido não contava, pelo menos para si. Mas não podia negar que aquela cavalgada tinha sido, no mínimo, reconfortante. Tirando a tempestade, é claro.

Ajudada por ele, entrou na cabana, uma moradia simples, mas, de certa maneira, aconchegante. Era formada por um único cômodo, com uma mesa ao centro, uma espécie de lareira rústica e um aparador à direita, um baú em um canto, um armário em outro e a cama à esquerda, rodeada por finos panos brancos que pendiam do teto e garantiam um mínimo de privacidade durante o sono.

Sentou-se à mesa, enquanto aquele homem foi até o aparador, onde encheu uma bacia com água morna, que estava em um caldeirão sob a lareira, pegou um vidrinho que ela não sabia o que continha e panos limpos. Com cuidado, ele depositou o que carregava aos pés da amazona e se ajoelhou diante dela. Cheio de gentileza, ele pegou o pé machucado e tirou a bota que ela usava, na verdade, uma sandália de couro com uma espécie de "polaina" do mesmo material que ia até a altura do joelho.

-Ai... – ela gemeu quando ele a tirou, e se odiou por isso. Onde já se viu, mostrar fraqueza? E diante de um homem?

-Realmente vai doer um pouco, mas sei que agüenta... Se eu forçar demais, me avise.

Devagar, começou a massagear o tornozelo da amazona, que apenas fazia caretas. Logo, o cheiro de cânfora misturado com camomila subiu às suas narinas, ela até se sentiu mais relaxada.

-Como se chama? – ele perguntou, com um sorriso no rosto. Parecia de uma criança, não conbinava em nada com seu tamanho.

-Michaela. E você?

-Aldebaran.

Foi a vez dela sorrir, que sorte! No fim das contas, as moiras teciam ao seu favor. Até da dor acabou por se esquecer.

-Pronto, acho que assim está bom. – ele disse, terimando de enfaixar o tornozelo da amazona. Guardou a bacia e o vidrinho de volta no aparador e voltou-se para a lareira, tirando o caldeirão de água e colocando outro diferente para esquentar.

Do lado de fora, a chuva não fazia menção de trégua. Michaela praguejou baixinho, quanto tempo teriam que ficar ali, presos naquela cabana?

-Eu desisti de entender esse clima da região – ele disse, como se soubesse o que a amazona pensava naquele momento – Dizem que é um tal de "tropical"... Quente durante o dia, com essas tempestades que de vez em quando surgem do nada e pegam a gente de surpresa. Já me acostumei.

-Mora por aqui há muito termpo?

-Sim, praticamente desde que nasci. Apenas passei um período fora, à trabalho.

-Trabalho?

-Sim. Na cidade de Pallas, para ser mais preciso. Uma guerra em curso, eu não podia deixar de lutar.

-Está se referindo à guerra que ocasionou o banimento da deusa Atena? – Michaela resolveu ser direta, já que Aldebaran parecia tão aberto quanto àquele assunto.

O rapaz parou o que fazia e fitou a amazona atrás de si, ainda sentada. Baixou a cabeça, sorrindo tristemente.

-Exatamente, Michaela. E presumo que saiba porque a sua deusa esteve a par do ocorrido, não?

-Quanto a isso, não sei dizer... – e estava sendo sincera, afinal, não sabia se a deusa havia contado à Arysha algum detalhe sobre a tal guerra. – Mas como você sabe que sirvo a uma deusa?

-Conheci algumas amazonas de Ártemis. Eram guerreiras tão ou mais poderosas do que eu e meus companheiros. Nunca vi nenhuma delas recuar diante de uma luta, por mais difícil que fosse a batalha.

-Lutaram lado a lado na guerra em questão?

-Sim... E não me faça mais perguntas quanto a isso, o que podia lhe dizer, já disse.

Michaela assentiu, mas ainda precisava fazer uma última pergunta. A mais importante de todas.

-Você... Lutaria novamente ao lado de uma amazona de Ártemis, Aldebaran?

-E por que não? – ele respondeu, sem ao menos parar para pensar a respeito –Somos guerreiros, nascidos e treinados para isso. O fato de servirmos à deusas diferentes é um mero detalhe, na minha opinião.

-Então posso contar com o guerreiro Aldebaran da Casa de Touro?

-Por certo que sim... E vamos comer, o cozido está pronto.

Sentou-se à mesa com Michaela, ambos conversando de forma amigável sobre diversos assuntos. A tempestade nãod era trégua ainda, mas haveria um novo dia.

Pouco a pouco, as peças se reuniam em torno de um mesmo objetivo.

-x-x-x-x-x-

Mais uma fic! O natal está chegando, povo, está chegando...


End file.
